


Как это делалось в Тульчине

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Series: «Рукописи не горят» [2]
Category: Decembrists Revolt (1825), Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Decembrists Revolt (1825) - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Как о декабристах напишет Исаак Бабель? Вот как-то так.
Series: «Рукописи не горят» [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119734
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Союз Спасения: Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Как это делалось в Тульчине

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** «Зеев» - это волк на иврите, но публикатор не знает идиш, поэтому Князь остался при ивритском прозвище
> 
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

Начал я.

– Ребе Лорер, – сказал я, – поговорим о Шуре Полуитальянце. Поговорим об его молниеносном начале и ужасном конце. Три тени загромождают пути моего воображения. Вот Паша Полковник. Сталь его поступков – разве не выдержала бы она столкновения с силой Полуитальянца? Вот Князь Зеев. Этот человек содержал в себе все, что нужно для того, чтобы повелевать. И неужели даже старый барсук Давыдов не разглядел блеска этой звезды? Как случилось, что все они налетели на Шуру Полуитальянца и разбились с налету? Что вы скажете за это, ребе Лорер?

Лорер начал издалека.

…Князь Зеев решил стать зятем старого Раевского. Он пришел к нему и сказал:

– Раевский! Когда вы умрете, я похороню вас под дивизионный оркестр! Я поставлю вам памятник из розового мрамора, я сделаю вас старостой уманской синагоги, если вы не согласитесь отдать мне руку вашей дочери Маща. Я построю вам дачу, Раевский, вашим зятем будет Князь, а не какой-то сопляк. 

На старосте Раевского хватил легкий удар, но он поднялся и сказал:

– Зеев, я почти согласен. Я почти согласен, Зеев, но есть один маленький проблем. Мне очень не нравится твой Паша, Зеев. Что ты на это скажешь?

– Ничего, – сказал Зеев. – Это ничего. Зато он нравится мне. 

Так и порешили. На той свадьбе подавали индюков и жареных курей, гусей, и уже готовы были подать даже фаршированную рыбу. Нездешнее вино дурманило мозги и разогревало желудки. Бутылки ямайского рома, пузатые, как пушечные ядра, вызывали сладкую истому, и Раевский, распустив жилет и любовно икая, вспоминал кампанию Двенадцатого года. Налетчики-южане, сидевшие сомкнутыми рядами, вначале смущались присутствием посторонних, но потом они разошлись. Саша Кацап на спор выпил залпом бутылку водки. Ваня Артиллерист выстрелил в воздух и попал. Но пределов своих восторг достиг тогда, когда, по обычаю старины, Паша Полковник пошел танцевать с новобрачной.

– И тогда пришел Шура?

– Нет. Нет. Шура Полуитальянец пришел позже. Но Шура пришел вовремя. 

И налетчики собрали совет, чтобы подумать о Шуре Полуитальянце. Я не был на этом совете. Но говорят, что старшим был тогда Паша Полковник – он всегда был старшим, такая планида. Он спросил:

– Что у него под шапкой, у этого Шуры? 

И Давыдов сказал свое мнение:

– Шура говорит мало, но он говорит смачно. Он говорит мало, но хочется, чтобы он сказал еще что-нибудь.

– Если так, – воскликнул Полковник, – тогда попробуем его на Детю де Трасси*!

– Попробуем его на Детю де Трасси, – решил совет, и все, в ком еще квартировала совесть, покраснели, услышав это решение. Почему они покраснели? Вы уже знаете об этом, если читали или, хотя бы, просто видали книжку этого Детю. 

Но Шура Полуитальянец выдержал пробу. Иногда бывает и такой расклад, что если не везет, то не везет во всем. 

А потом вышло так, что Князь Зеев стал готовиться быть отцом. И вот тогда пришел Шура. Он сказал:

– Князь, я имею вам сказать пару слов. Меня послала тетя Песя из Генерального штаба с самого Тульчина.

– Ну хорошо, – ответил Зеев, по прозвищу Князь, потому что он-таки был князь. – Что это за пара слов?

– В Тульчин вчера приехал один расследователь, велела вам сказать тетя Песя.

– Я знал об этом позавчера, – ответил Князь Зеев. – Дальше.

– Расследователь собрал весь штаб и сказал штабу речь.

– Новая метла чисто метет, – ответил Князь Зеев. – Он хочет облаву. Дальше.

– А когда будет облава вы знаете, Князь?

– Она будет завтра.

– Князь, она была вчера.

– Кто тебе это сказал, мальчик?

– Это сказала мне тетя Песя из Генерального штаба. Вы знаете за тетю Песю?

– Я знаю за тетю Песю, за тетю Марью Казимировну и за ее мужа Лешу-Счетовода. Я знаю за весь Тульчин, мальчик. Дальше.

– Тетя Песя сказала Леше-Счетоводу, что Аркаша Полтора-хохла сдал Пашу Полковника. Вы знаете за Полтора-хохла? В одном человеке не будет столько подлости, сколько в этом Аркаше!

– Я знаю за Полтора-хохла. Дальше.

– Расследователь собрал штаб и сказал им речь. «Мы должны задушить Пашу Полковника, потому что там, где есть государь Император, там он сам разберется, кто тут полковник. Сегодня, пока Саша Кацап в Кишиневе, а Князь Зеев тоже сильно занят, сегодня надо брать полковника».

– Дальше.

– Это сегодня было вчера, Князь.

– Ну, иди, мальчик.

– Что сказать тете Песе, Князь?

– Скажи: Князь знает за облаву. 

И он ушел, этот молодой человек Шура Полуитальянец. И он вернулся вскоре, чтобы уже не говорить, а требовать. Он сказал, что за Полковника он готов даже убить царя – и получил тот же ответ: Князь знает. И Шура почти ушел, но на шум вышла в вырезной рубашке жена Зеева – Мащя. И вот тут-то все и кончилось.

– И началось? – спросил я.

– Да, – ответил старый ребе Лорер. – Для кого-то только началось. Но для кого-то ведь и кончилось.

  
  


_* Антуан-Луи-Клод Дестют, граф де Траси (20 июля 1754, Парей-ле-Фрезиль в Бурбонне — 9 марта 1836, Париж) — французский философ, экономист, политический и общественный деятель, лидер движения «идеологов», создатель слова «идеология». Член Французской академии, Академии моральных и политических наук, Американского философского общества, пэр Франции, кавалер и командор Почётного легиона. (в русской литературе чаще встречается вариант Детю де Траси, чем Дестют) Труды де Траси были очень популярны среди декабристов. (Ист.: [Википедия](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D1%8E%D1%82_%D0%B4%D0%B5_%D0%A2%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%B8,_%D0%90%D0%BD%D1%82%D1%83%D0%B0%D0%BD))_ ↑


End file.
